<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension in the Air by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625615">Tension in the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [108]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, adopted!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:  I just wanted to say I realllllyyy appreciate the number of poe work you’re doing rn :))) Could you maybe do a smut where she’s kylo’s younger sister (only by like a year or two) and a secret jedi and a badass but has a love-hate relationship with Poe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [108]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is all your fault!” you yelled as you twirled your saber around for it to land in your hand and dig into the chest of a Stormtrooper.</p><p>“MY FAULT?!” Poe yelled in disbelief while kicking back a Trooper and shooting them in the head.</p><p>“IF YOU HADN’T TAUNTED THEM, WE WOULD’VE BEEN OUT FREE!” you dodged a punch from one, slicing at them and then kicking them away, “YOU RECKLESS TRIGGER HAPPY NO GOOD-”</p><p>You hear Poe yell out in pain and you immediately snap your head towards him. There was a slash on his arm. He’d been grazed by a blaster gun. With a few more slashes and the Force pushing some Troopers onto their asses, you ran over to Poe. You sheathed your lightsaber and helped him to his feet, “Now I gotta save your dumb ass,” you grunted as you put one arm around your shoulder and practically dragging him away before any other Stormtroopers follow you. </p><p>“I had it under control,” Poe grunted, wincing from the searing pain he felt on his arm. At least he’s not bleeding out. </p><p>You scoffed, “Yeah. The wound on your arm says you were totally in control of the situation, the situation YOU put us in!” </p><p>Eventually, you made it the hidden U-wing. BB-8 was at the top of the ramp yelling in binary to hurry up because there were extraction details heading your way. </p><p>When you and Poe hurried up the ramp, you pushed Poe towards the control, “You good enough to fly, Dameron?”</p><p>“Yeah. I got it.” he pulled his blaster out of his holster and handed it to you, “Shoot on sight.” </p><p>You grimaced as you held the gun, “Blasters. So primitive.”</p><p>You heard Poe scoff, “It gets the job done, sweetheart!” </p><p>You hear a whirr and some beeps. You look passed the forest to see a group of Bucketheads coming your way. You fumbled with the blaster before shooting off a few rounds. When their own shots came raining your way, you yelped, dropping the gun and pushing the red button that allowed the ramp to begin to close.</p><p>You hurried over to the co-pilot’s seat next to Poe, “You good?” he asked, glancing your way.</p><p>You nodded, “Yup.”</p><p>He glanced at you again and then forward as the ship lifted off, “Where’s my gun?”</p><p>“Uuuuhhh…Beebs, you got Poe’s gun?” you holler back to the droid. Hearing echoed beeps you nodded, “Yeah. Beebs got your gun.”</p><p>He chuckled, “<em>You’re</em> supposed to have my gun. Not BB-8.”</p><p>“Well I don’t like guns. Makes everything too easy in a fight. Hardly requires any skill.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Poe mumbled as he continued to fly the ship back to the D’Qar base. </p><p>You two sat in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence. Actually, it was a rather calm and content one. Until Poe hissed in pain and you turned your head towards him. He was observing the wound on his arm. You looked down at your tunic and noticed a part of it was torn. So you pulled that strip off and moved closer to Poe.</p><p>“Here, lemme tie it up to cover it. So nothing comes in contact with it before we get back to base and you get it looked at.” </p><p>Poe allowed you to come in closer, watched as you gently wrapped the stip of cloth around his arm. He winced when you tied it, making the cloth dig into his wound a bit. You apologized and his eyes softened.</p><p>“It’s alright. Thank you.”</p><p>You nodded and settled back into your seat, staring out into the glittering stars before you. </p><p>“I, uh, I also wanna say sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have taunted those Troopers back there. I gotta big mouth sometimes. Leia says it gets me in trouble a lot. Obviously,” he gestures to his wound.</p><p>You softly smile at him, “Apology accepted. And…I think you’re very brave, Poe. You do a lot for the Resistance. For the galaxy. I know I give you bantha fodder a lot, but, I do admire you for your endurance and leadership in this war.”</p><p>He grinned at you, “Really?” when you nodded he couldn’t help but chuckle, “Wow. That’s-That means a lot coming from you, Y/N.”</p><p>You looked at him curiously, leaning on the armrest of your seat, “Why?”</p><p>He shrugged and gestured to your saber that hung off your belt, “You’re a Jedi for kriff’s sake! You’re like Luke and Rey-”</p><p>“I’m nothing like them. They’re great and I’m-”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, No. You’re great too. Maybe not like them but in your own special way.” he stares at you and you can’t help but lean in to get a closer look at those beautiful brown eyes. </p><p>He find himself leaning towards you too, eyes darting to your lips to your eyes to your lips again. Just when he goes in for the kiss-</p><p>BB-8 rolls up whirring about coming into D’Qar’s atmosphere, making you two immediately pull away. </p><p>You both cleared your throats, glancing at each other nervously as Poe heads towards the base hangar. There’s a thick layer of awkwardness in the air, one that neither of you know how to break. </p><p>But why do you want to break it? </p><p>For so long you found yourself hating Poe and it seemed like he hated you. But did he really? Did you really?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>